battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 22
The twenty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku are accused of attacking a seaside town. Summary Sandrat informs General Goura, a battler of darkness, that a 12-God King is nearby. He claims the message is from Inui. Goura is surprised by this, but intrigued. He wants to find the card, so he can be promoted to leader. Shunta is amazed when their group passes by a sea. He didn't expect to see any among the constant deserts. He challenges Yoku to a swimming race. Yoku is annoyed, as they didn't come to play, but Eto suggests that they could use to relax. Kinoto explains that they're headed to a fishing town. Shunta realizes that this means they can get seafood there. He's most excited over the prospect of eating crab, which he explains is a huge deal with his family. Whenever they eat it, they're so consumed by it that the household turns to a dead silence. Hearing this, Yoku is furious. On his world, crabs are an endangered species, and the remaining ones are treated as mascots. Their popularity is enormous. Their cultural debate is interrupted when the ship comes to a halt. Yoku suggests this is the crabs cursing them, but actually, the engine overheated. As they have to wait for the ship to cool, Yoku goes out to find help and maybe some information on the 12 God-Kings. Shunta joins him, but tells Mei to stay behind and protect Eto and Kinoto. Kinoto, expecting Shunta and Yoku will be the ones to get in trouble, sends Mofumofu to look after the two. When Yoku and Shunta reach the town, they realize it's a wreck. The villagers are immediately suspicious of strangers there, and it only becomes worse when they find that the two are looking for 12 God-King cards. They believe Shunta and Yoku were allies of the people who attacked the day before. Shunta and Yoku manage to escape, but everyone is searching for them, so there's nowhere to hide. Sandrat then comes across them, asking if he can help. However, he requires something in return, as he already helped them previously in arranging a match with Kazuya. Because the Albatrosa family keeps their promises, Yoku complies. He rewards Sandrat with a limited edition crab spoon, which was once given to him for a promise. Sandrat is angered by this, and throws the spoon. He decides to report to the villagers that he found the two, as payback. Shunta and Yoku are locked up. Sandrat, afterwards, asks the villagers if there really was a shrine. He offers protection from further attacks, if it's true. They explain that there is, but it's often submerged in the water, depending on the tide. Sandrat sends Shaushau out to report this information to the Battlers of Darkness. Now knowing that there's a shrine nearby, Shunta and Yoku are even more frustrated to be trapped. Yoku wishes Shunta would be quiet, and assumes they'll have to wait for Eto and the others to arrive. While this is happening, the Battlers of Darkness head to the island. The villagers recognize them as the previous day's attackers. Sandrat is also on board with them, hoping to get a reward after Goura is promoted. Shunta and Yoku remain trapped, despite this, but Mofumofu successfully stole one of the keys, and lets them out. The two rush to the shrine in a rowboat. Goura, seeing the approach of the heroes, demands a battle with the 12 God-Kings at risk. Due to Goura's crab-themed outfit, Yoku is unwilling to fight, so Shunta decides to do it. By the time the battle starts, Eto and the others already managed to get the ship running again. They see a dome appear, and head towards it. Shunta wins the battle, in which he gets to use two God-Kings together for the first time. Everyone is impressed by this. The villagers realize that Shunta and Yoku were never enemies, but heroes. They happily offer their assistance to their cause. However, they explain that the shrine doesn't contain a God-King card. Only a prayer for safe voyage. Sandrat, who headed there alone, is displeased by the results. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Goura Cards Used Red Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Goura- Chafurin *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Subordinate- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Village Head- Ryota Takeuchi *Villager A- Yoshinori Sonobe *Villager B- Haruhisa Suzuki *Vllager C- Kosuke Onishi Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Kei Umahiki *Animation Director- Kana Nishijima, Yoshihiro Yoshioka Category:Episodes: Double Drive